coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanon Ozu
Kanon Ozu (小津歌音, Ozu Kanon) is the twin sibling of Shion Ozu and the eldest of the Ozu sisters. She is a third-year student, and a member of the Coppelion Clean-up Crew, alongside her sister and Haruto Kurosawa. Appearance Kanon is a slim teenage girl, with blonde hair and amber eyes. She wears a white blouse, a blue ribbon bow tie, and a orange cardigan. She also wears a blue skirt with brown high heel boots. During the winter, she would wear a brown coat, dark red mittens, and a red plaid scarf. Personality Kanon's personality is a bit of a paradox, really. She harbors a well-polished dislike of humanity that teeters on the brink of mistrust. Whilst the more subdued, of the two Ozu sisters, below that seemingly calm facade lies a psychotic young woman, prone to fits of insane laughter that once provoked, possesses little regard for human life, often displaying a wicked, vile grin - something that's shared between her and her sibling. She has little time for failure - should she not complete a task, she becomes akin to a wolf and it's prey, hunting down her target without relent until the deed is done. But alas, Kanon isn't completely 'broken', so to speak. Despite her actions, she genuinely cares for her twin sister, Shion, and will destroy anyone who would try to harm her in any way. This mainly stems from the horrific experiments carried out on her sister whilst at the academy. It is that perception of how heartless humans are that fuels the good majority of Kanon's hatred and cold persona. Her hatred from humanity has quelled in recent times though - of course, she still despises them for their shortcomings; though on rare occasions, she displays a touch of mercy towards them, however subtle it may be. Her respect for following JGSDF orders is simply non-existent, which results in her carrying out a mission her own way - most often rather violently, unless the likes of Ibara Naruse are there to coax her first - even then, the violent approach often prevails. It should go without saying that Kanon has a great fear of water, given her electrical powers. If a body of liquid is nearby, she can often become virtually paralyzed on the spot - not willing to risk the chance of harming herself. Arguably, one of her other greatest weaknesses is her fear of death. While she possesses no qualms about ending a human life herself, Kanon lives in a state of constant fear of dying. Coppelion do not age like normal humans - sure, while they are undeniably hard to kill, their natural death can happen at any given time: being completely spontaneous. As such, she harbors a grudge against humans that borders envy for their mortality. Aside from this, Kanon is highly intelligent, despite having not paid any attention in the slightest to her classes whilst training. Her main areas of interest include Nuclear Reactions, computer technology and just about anything science-related. Naturally, she is quite headstrong and stubborn - which often leads to a clash of opinion with others, most notably Naruse. Relationships Shion Ozu As Kanon's twin sister, they care and protect each other, standing up for one another. They are able to understand each other's minds just by looking at each other. At their first encounter with Ibara in Tokyo, Kanon used Shion as a human shield. But it makes her feel angry at the people who attacked her. Ibara Naruse Kanon and Shion hate Ibara for scolding them everytime they do something wrong. They also hate her for annoying them and teaming up with humans. But after their long fight is over, they become friends. Haruto Kurosawa Kanon and Shion also hate him for teaming up with Ibara's team, even displeased when he protected them. Even though, Kanon still has some respect for Haruto, because she thinks that Haruto is not all human like Ibara. Aoi Fukasaku At school, Kanon and Shion often bullied Aoi, by taking Aoi's lunch. Shion will hold Aoi at bay while Kanon grabs her lunch and told her to run around naked if she wants to get her lunch back. Taeko Nomura Mana Tsuburaya Meisa Ichikawa Kanon and her sister also bullied Meisa though not as much as Aoi, they would force Meisa to buy them lunch, they also pushed Meisa around and laughed at her. But now the sisters are having a hard time bullying Meisa, Meisa started using her powers against them, but the sisters still try hard even though Meisa overpowers them. Abilities and Powers Kanon can generate electricity which was a result from from having an electric eel gene inserted into her own. Her weak point is water fearing that she may electrify her-self. This is proven in the anime (Episode 10) when Shion is chasing Aoi with a swan boat on the water, Kanon's usual sadistic personality fades away when seeing the water and says that Shion can beat Aoi herself and that she does not need any help. Because of her fear towards water, she was the only one that geared up in a Dry Diving Suit when they were heading to the water system to fix it under the Shibuya 109 Shelter. She often mutter that she wants to go back after seeing the water, and she thought she's done for after diving for a couple of minutes and reaching on the other side. Because electricity runs through her body, Kanon does not feel or percieve pain as she stated that she feels numb all over her body. She cannot repeatedly use her electricity powers as it injures her internally if it is overused. Her body glows by itself in the darkness due to the electricity that runs in her body (like when they are underground at the Shinto Bank in Shinjuku). Electrical Discharge Kanon also has an Electrical Discharge ability - just like an eel or a shark, she can sense ions from a living being within a radius of one kilometer. She can also distinguish whether the living being she could sense is a human, a Coppelion, or something else (e.g. Chimera, Ingmar). She once used it to track Ibara's team, and is proven to be effective when they eventually found them. Electromagnetic Field When applying her electric powers to a steel object (e.g. Shion's Katana in chapter 120 ), it will create an electromagnetic field. Kanon knew that an electromagnetic field could control plasma so she used this method to make Shion's Katana deflect back Mana's attack (since she is releasing high energy plasma around her). Weapons M79 Grenade Launcher While not using her electricity powers, her common weapon of choice is a gun that looks like a M79 grenade launcher as her main firearm throughout the story. It seems to be her favorite weapon since she is constantly using it while the others (aside Ibara) change their weapons frequently, she is good at handling it, never missing her target with her weapon of choice. She can even wield it with one hand. Revolvers Kanon wields dual revolvers during the Roppongi Hills infiltration. She also uses what seems to be a silver Old West Revolver early in the story, it's the same type as Shion's. History Kanon is the elder of the two Ozu sisters - Shion's twin sibling. Just like the other Coppelion, the twins were given life by fusing various, beneficial traits of DNA. The source of Kanon's DNA, as well as Shions, stem from a famous actress known as Kuon Ozu - who just so happened to be a closet serial killer behind her career. Kanon's electrical abilities are a result from being fused with the DNA sequences of an electric eel. Considering that Kanon was well aware of how Shion was repeatedly experimented and tortured by the scientists that partook in the creation of the Coppelion, she frequently thinks and states that her kind were not made for the sole purpose of saving people in Tokyo. In addition, she harbors a well-polished hatred of humanity, bearing notable contempt towards the Three Professors because of this. Major Battles Trivia * Kanon's production code is C-3. * If she reads a book, it is commonly about firearms and weapons. * Despite not paying attention in class, Kanon does know and remember the lessons taught in her school. An example is when she talks and knows the process of Nuclear Reaction, science-related, and computer topics with Taeko and Ibara. * Various situation has shown that Kanon is actually a clever and sharp-witted person in general, but she tends to go rough and wild most of the time. * Kanon knows about Tokyo and each of its location well. * Her personal pronoun is "ore" (オレ) which is frequently used by men, it is usually rude depending on the context. * She was called "electric eel girl" (電気ウナギ女 lit.electric eel woman) by Kurobe. * She mentions that she envies Shion because she is able to percieve pain. * Kanon mentions that because "it is convinient staying here" they often settle and rest at Kabukichou. * People often refer her to Mikoto Misaka from the Toaru Majutsu no Index series because of how they can create and control electricity. * There is often a joke going around the fanarts about how the Ozu sisters are always being called/viewed as "bad persons". Also, Kanon being overwhelmed by Meisa and Izanami because of their powers. As well as jokes involving her relationship with Taeko as a result of their interactions in the story and about the water she is afraid of. * Her surname Ozu (小津) means "a small harbor" or "a small ferry". Her given name Kanon (歌音) "sounds of a song". Quotes (To Ibara) "Yo, class rep Ibara Naruse. Haven't seen ya since the mobilization ceremony." (To Ibara) "That's right, Ibara Naruse. See, we've never liked you. Sooo we decided to join the 1st Division" (To Ibara) "With the humans gone, our own era will begin...! We Coppelion, the strongest species in the history of the planet, will rule the world!" (To Ibara) "An electric eel. They spliced my DNA with an electric eel. Why the hell would our dear school...give a crap about our bodies?" (To Ibara) "Listen. We're throwaways. Like this hand warmer. You feel it allll over... And when there's no warmth left...just like that, it gets tossed in the trash." (To Ibara) "One day, we're going to just up and die! One day, out of nowhere...we'll lose all our warmth. It could be tomorrow...It could be tonight! Who the hell knows how long we have?!" (To Ibara) "You should join our side, Ibara Naruse. We need more power. We'd be pretty unstoppable if we worked together, y'know?" (To Ibara) "Are you for real? The humans made us like this!" (To Ibara) "Now i'm really pissed off!" (To the 1st division) "Like, shut up, you idiot! We're not setting one foot toward Daiba until they're all dead." (To Shion) "Don't worry, I've got your back!" (To the 1st division) "We're tired playing tag!" (To Haruto) "You don't need to be scared. I'll treat you special. You don't act all human like her. You still have your pride as a Coppelion." (To Ibara) "Save my sister! Save Shion first!" (To Ibara) "I don't..have any right to board that train. Bye..rep." (To Ibara) "Wh....? L-Leggo, dumbass! I said I give! I lost! Let go of me! Please...I-''" (To Ibara) "''Let go of me! Please...I can't take it anymore! I'm not strong enough to live in a world like this!" (To Ibara) "What's the point..? Say we do live through this..Will there be even one good thing waiting for us?!" (To Taeko, about the Chimera) "The hell...this isn't funny. That single-celled organism..is our classmate? Hell no! Don't lump me in with that ugly thing!" (To Ibara) "I knew it...Aoi resonating with Mana! Aoi Fukasaku...She's got some kind of connection to Mana Tsuburaya!" (To Taeko) "Ugh, it sucks to be you...Evacuating people is so damn boring. You sure got the short end of the stick. But whatever, keep playing a wolf in sheep's clothing! Looks like there's nothing we can help you with, anyway! Gyahaha!" (To Aoi) "Dumbass! You can't give up before you even get going! This is why you're bullied so much!" (To Meisa) "I'm no yes-man! Not for the school or the government! You think you have a grudge against them?! Well, I've got you beat!" (To Meisa, about Ibara) "Just... She's different from us. She's got no hesitation. Maybe she's just stupid, but...What's right, what's wrong...She doesn't get caught up in that complex stuff. Don't you think...that's a little human?"'' (To Ibara) "''Don't you go dying, Naruse! Or I won't have anybody to lash out at!" (To Taeko) "Crying ain't gonna change reality. We may as well be stuck in some bombed-out ruins. Look outside, four-eyes. What do you see? That's right..an empty, abandoned city. There's nobody here to save you. So you gotta push through on your own." (To Taeko) "Us two, we fell to nothing...and crawled back up to where we are now. If you don't wanna be part of the Medical Unit again, then go ahead and cry there for the rest of your life! We're not obligated to help weaklings!" (To Taeko and Shion, about the Chimera) "...he's reading Einstein's Theory of Relativity. ...So he's smarter than Shion here? What the hell...?" (To Ibara) "The 1st Division..Pitiful through and through. Ghosts abused by time and civilization...Maybe now they can finally rest in peace." (To Meisa and Mana) "You've sure got guts to go up against us. Say your prayers, second-years!" (To Ibara) "Come on, rep, get yourself together! Can't ya catch one measly old geezer...without us to back you up?" (To Taeko) "Huuuh? Like, there's no way Haruto would up and die. He'd just come back to life. He's got mad regeneration powers, like a frickin' hydra!" (To herself, about Haruto) "He was burned alive, wasn't he? What is he, invincible?" (To Haruto, about the Three Professors) "You've got no idea..how long I've been waiting for this! All those years they treated us like lab rats...and they never once took off their masks. Y'know why? Because that's human nature. As long as they got a mask to hide behind, they can turn into demons." (To Haruto, about the Three Professors) "I'm gonna rip off those masks and expose 'em for what they really are. I'm dyin' t'see what kinda repulsive faces I'll find under there...!" (To one of the dead Three Professors) "Let bygones be bygones. They were just ordinary people.." (To Ibara, about Dr.Coppelius) "You want to save him? The man who created our nightmares?" (To Ibara, about Setsuna) "The chick in the black poncho... Setsuna Itami?! I thought we beat her ass! Dammit!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters